In the City Episode 1: Soho
by Rimbaud-in-Mexico
Summary: Premier épisode d'une série de One-shots.Chacun a pour décor un quartier de Londres et des personnages différents.


**Soho :**

La nuit tombe doucement. Il ne doit pas être plus de sept heures, cependant. Nos pas raisonnent sur les pavés de Carnaby. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Ou plutôt son gant dans le mien. Abominables hivers londoniens. Dans l'obscurité naissante, je vois la buée s'échapper de sa bouche, former des volutes abstraites. Il semble fort, solide, l'air qui sort de ses lèvres. Et moi, je suis rassurée. Une bourrasque de vent glacial nous enveloppe un instant, me pique les yeux, me fait pleurer. Il ne voit rien. Tant mieux.

Il a l'air grave. Pourtant son visage paraît serein, détendu. Il ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux scrutent les ombres, par habitude. Il est beau. Il ressemble à un homme. Il est un homme. Jamais je n'aurais un jour pensé dire cela de Georges Weasley, la terreur rousse et dévastatrice de Poudlard.

Il me tire brusquement la main. Sans un mot, nous nous mettons à courir, nos souffles saccadés raisonnant de concours. J'ai du mal à le suivre, mais sa poigne m'empêche de ralentir. Il finit par bifurquer à droite et me pousse contre le mur faisant l'angle avec la rue où nous étions, quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il se colle à moi, protecteur, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je sens sa respiration contre ma joue. J'ai moins froid.

D'un coup, il m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends rien. Mais immédiatement, j'ai chaud, trop chaud, j'étouffe. Il faut que je me déshabille. J'aime ses baisers. Rudes. Et attentionnés aussi.

Il s'arrête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je reprends.

« Rien ».

« Mais… » je commence, voulant connaître la raison de notre course invraisemblable.

« J'avais envie » annonce-t-il, de cet air sérieux qui ne le quitte plus.

Instantanément, il se met à rire. Il a un rire chaud, apaisant, un rire d'homme, de mâle. Ses fossettes se creuses encore davantage et il se colle encore davantage à moi. Il se relâche, totalement. Et c'est beau, encore, toujours, et je n'ai plus froid, non, plus froid, et j'ai trop chaud, et j'ai envie de me déshabiller, et envie de le déshabiller, et on serrait bien là, seuls, nus, l'un contre l'autre, sous le ciel indigo. Mes yeux pleurent. Je ne sais pas si c'est le froid. Si c'est de le voir heureux. Si c'est le fait que moi aussi, je suis heureuse. Si c'est le fait que je suis amoureuse, ouais, folle amoureuse, de ce sorcier qui me fait face.

Il se recule et me prend à nouveau la main. Et moi, je lui souris. Comme une idiote, une potiche, naïve, confiante. Mais j'ai confiance. Alors, je m'en fiche. Nous reprenons la route, souriants. Je gambade, comme une gamine, à ses côtés. Ca le fait rire.

Nous passons des boîtes de strip-tease, des sex-shops, des cinémas pornos, d'où entre et sortent des hommes en costume sur-mesure. Nous ne voyons même pas les prostitués, les travestis, les camés. On se met à rire comme des gosses devant les mecs en imper. On s'en fout.

Nous arrivons devant une porte. En bois. Celle de sa maison. Dans cette maison, il y a sa chambre, à l'étage, où nous montons. On fait la course dans les escaliers, on se bouscule, il me laisse gagner.

Là, c'est l'obscurité. Totale. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, d'un coup de baguette, allume de vieilles bougies, à moitié consumées, posées à même le sol, dont la cire a coulé sur le parquet.

Il enlève son manteau. Moi je commence à me déshabiller. Doucement, hésitante. Il me regarde, indécis, heureux. Je m'approche de lui. Lui enlève son immonde pull-over, tricoté par sa mère, j'en suis sûre. Et nous sommes seuls, nous sommes deux, en jean et tee-shirt, à nous faire face, à découvrir nos visages, sous un nouvel angle, celui de la lumière des bougies, celui des contrastes. Et c'est le silence, celui à moitié gêné, à moitié béat, des amants ensemble pour la première fois dans une chambre, celui des corps encore vêtus qui s'appellent, la curiosité et l'impatience. Toujours avec ce goût étrange dans la bouche.

« Susan ».

Sa voix est rauque. Plus rauque que d'habitude. Et moi, je m'approche. Et moi, je l'embrasse. Et on se déshabille. Encore. Totalement. Je lui enlève son tee-shirt. Il balance mon jean, celui avec ma carte d'employée de sa boutique à l'intérieur. _Susan Bones, Farces et attrapes Weasley._

Et il m'embrasse. Et il me jette sur le lit.

Les bougies s'éteignent.


End file.
